phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Baljeet Tjinder
Họ của Baljeet trên Twitter (''bal-ZHEET'' /bælˈʒiːt/) là bạn của Phineas và Ferb người thường xuyên giúp họ cùng với những Ý tưởng tuyệt vời. Tính cách Baljeet là du học sinh đến từ Ấn Độ luôn được điểm cao và thường bị bắt nạt bởi Buford. Cậu bị coi là con mọt sách và với cậu, bị điểm F trong bài kiểm tra toán là điều đáng sợ nhất của cậu ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!"). Baljeet có thể chơi được các nhạc cụ như trống, đàn ghita. Mặc dù gần như mọi cảm xúc đều dẫn cậu đến một việc là muốn làm toán, cậu thực sự là chỉ rất thích làm toán, "cảm xúc cứ đến rồi đi" ("The Baljeatles") Baljeet giỏi môn toán, nhút nhát và rất lễ phép. Cậu tham gia giải đố ("Let's Take a Quiz"), thích học và luôn luôn buộc mình phải được điểm cao ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "Tip of the Day", "Unfair Science Fair", "The Baljeatles"). Cậu cũng là lãnh đạo của hội những người mê khoa học viễn tưởng vì chỉ có mình cậu có thể chơi đến màn 16 trong trò Space Adventure Trivia Master ("Nerds of the Feather"). Giọng nói của Baljeet cũng khá đặc biệt vì tiếng Anh là ngôn ngữ thứ 2 của cậu. Cậu cũng có chứng sợ những từ viết tắt ("Monster from the Id"). Baljeet thường đi chung với Buford. Mặc dù Buford thường bắt nạt cậu bằng cách vặn quần cậu, nhưng dường như giữa họ có một tình bạn khó có thể chia cắt được ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", "The Ballad of Badbeard", "The Beak"). Cậu cũng biết rằng cậu không thể làm những thứ mà Buford có thể làm được ("Tip of the Day", "The Baljeatles", "Unfair Science Fair", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Meatloaf Surprise"). Tiểu sử Phiêu lưu mùa hè Lúc Baljeet lần đầu gặp Phineas và Ferb, cậu không hiểu rằng tại sao họ lại không học (mặt khác, Baljeet đang học cho khóa học hè ở trường). Một điều được biết sau đó là Baljeet rất hiểu rõ về Buford, bị trở thành một trong những nạn nhân ưa thích của cậu ta (nếu không phải là nạn nhân ưa thích) ("Raging Bully") Từ lúc đó, khi mùa hè vẫn tiếp diễn, Baljeet bắt đầu xuất hiện nhiều lần và thường xuyên hơn, và gặp mặt Phineas và Ferb nhiều hơn. Baljeet bất ngờ thường đi chung với Buford và có mối quan hệ nạn nhân-kẻ bắt nạt kì lạ với nhau. Trong suốt mùa hè, Ginger, một thành viên của nhóm Fireside Girls, đã thể hiện một tình cảm mãnh liệt với cậu; trong khi đó Baljeet đã có những khoảnh khắc lãng mạn với những cô gái khác (chẳng hạn như Mishti Patel và Wendy Stinglehopper), cậu chẳng hay biết gì về mối tình của Ginger, tình huống tương tự như Phineas với Isabella. Những năm thiếu niên Khoảng 10 năm sau, Baljeet vẫn gắn bó với những người bạn thuở nhỏ và hẹn hò với Ginger. Trong khi những người bạn của cậu chỉ vừa học xong cấp trung học, Baljeet đã tốt nghiệp và trở thành một giáo sư, khuyên Buford nên học lớp của cậu; mặc dù Buford dự định đến trường điện ảnh ("Act Your Age"). Tài năng *Baljeet luôn luôn quan tâm tới chuyện học hành, kể cả khi được nghỉ hè ("Raging Bully"). *Baljeet có trọn bộ những cuốn sách nói về những mặt vô dụng của dây giày ("Tip of the Day") *Baljeet có thể chạy được xe đạp một bánh ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama"). *Baljeet tham gia học trường hè, và cậu đã tham gia vào khoảng 17 lớp học hè ("Unfair Science Fair"). *Baljeet rất thông minh và cố làm mọi chuyện trở nên tốt hơn, ví dụ cậu làm một Perry giả khi Perry biến mất trong khi cậu đang trông nom ("Swiss Family Phineas"). *Baljeet cố hết sức để luôn làm đúng mọi thứ ("The Baljeatles"). *Baljeet cũng hát rất hay ("The Baljeatles", "Picture This", "Gaming the System", "Unfair Science Fair", "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "Wizard of Odd", "Bully Bromance Breakup"). *Baljeet đã làm sữa lắc khi làm ở nhà hàng Chez Platypus ("Chez Platypus"). *Cậu có thể chơi được đàn organ, ghi-ta bass, và trống ("Gaming the System", "Oh, There You Are, Perry", "The Baljeatles", "Primal Perry"). *Cậu rất dễ nổi giận ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). *Cậu dễ dàng thiếu kiên nhẫn ("Just Passing Through"). *Cậu có thể nói tiếng bụng ("Cheer Up Candace"). *Cậu là một người giỏi kĩ thuật ("Skiddley Whiffers"). *Không giống như Phineas và Ferb, cậu không giỏi về việc chế tạo. Tuy nhiên, cậu có thể đưa ra một bản thiết kế cho cánh cổng đến sao Hoả. Cậu cũng hướng dẫn một số dự án của các công trình mà không cần đến sự trợ giúp của Phineas và Ferb khi được đưa bản thiết kế ("Phineas and Ferb Interrupted", "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel"). *Cậu là một đầu bếp giỏi ("No More Bunny Business - Lời thoại Nhân vật"). Các mối quan hệ Phineas Flynn Baljeet thường đến để xin Phineas và Ferb lời khuyên hoặc nhờ giúp đỡ, như trong tập "Unfair Science Fair". Baljeet nhờ Phineas và Ferb làm giùm cánh cổng tới sao Hỏa hay nhờ làm quả dưa hấu khổng lồ ("Attack Of The 50 Foot Sister"). Đôi khi Phineas cũng đến để nhờ Baljeet một vài vần đề vì Baljeet là một cậu bé rất thông minh và cậu cũng có một tủ sách bách khoa cực kì lớn, Phineas đã nhờ Baljeet tìm thông tin về Aglet (đầu mút dây giày) ("Tip Of The Day") hay nhờ Baljeet kiểm tra lại các công thức của máy trọng lực ("Undercover Carl"). Ferb Fletcher Vì Ferb ít nói nên hiếm khi ta thấy Ferb nói chuyện với Baljeet nhưng họ vẫn là bạn rất thân, Ferb luôn hợp tác với Phineas để giúp đỡ Baljeet ("Unfair Science Fair", "Attack Of the 50 Foot Sister", "That Sinking Feeling"). Baljeet rất ngưỡng mộ khả năng của Ferb và cậu đã từng nói với Phineas: "Lâu lâu cho tớ mượn Ferb được không?" ("Attack Of The 50 Foot Sister"). Candace Flynn Candace thường ít quan tâm đến bạn của Phineas và Ferb nên hiếm khi cô nói chuyện với Baljeet, trong đó có một lần Candace nói chuyện với Baljeet ở buổi thảo luận "Bí mật của sự thành công" ("The Secret Of Success"). Nói chung Candace có vẻ phớt lờ Baljeet, vì cô luôn chú tâm vào việc vạch tội em trai mình. Tuy vậy, Baljeet lại dường như khá chú ý tới Candace, bằng chứng là cậu đã nhắc Phineas rằng chị cậu đã bỏ lỡ bài hát I Believe We Can trước khi họ cất cánh đi vòng quanh thế giới ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You! "). Có lần Phineas và Ferb xây ngôi nhà mà để chữa cơn nấc cho Isabella, Candace cố gắng chỉ cho mẹ cô ngôi nhà ma và nói "một đống hỗn độn xấu xí ở sân sau". Nhưng ngôi nhà lại bay mất trước khi bà kịp trông thấy, nên bà tưởng rằng "đống hỗn độn xấu xí" ấy là Baljeet ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It! "). Isabella Garcia-Shapiro thumb|left|170px|Baljeet nhấn mạnh trong buổi hẹn hò giả của Isabella Baljeet có vẻ rất thích Isabella. Trong một tập phim, Baljeet đã từng hẹn hò với Isabella (hẹn hò giả để biết công dụng của một cái máy) (What Do It Do?). Buford Van Stomm Mặc dù Buford là kẻ chuyên bắt nạt Baljeet, họ thường xuyên đi với nhau, đặc biệt là khi có liên quan tới ý tưởng lớn của Phineas và Ferb. Mối quan hệ giữa hai cậu có vẻ thuộc dạng quý-ghét, thường được coi là bạn-thù. Tuy Buford coi Baljeet như bao cát để đấm, cậu ta cũng hay giãi bày một vài bí mật của mình cho Baljeet, chẳng hạn như cậu có thể nói tốt tiếng Pháp ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Như một người bạn-thù tốt, Baljeet cũng không kể những bí mật này cho ai khác. Khi Baljeet bị mắc kẹt trên cây, Buford cố gắng dụ dỗ cậu ta xuống bằng máy tính và các bài tập toán ưa thích, và tỏ ra rất vui mừng khi Baljeet được đưa xuống an toàn nhờ Mỏ Chim ("The Beak"). Mishti Patel thumb|left|150px Người bạn thời thơ ấu đến từ Ấn Độ, được xem là bạn thân và bạn cùng chơi. Cô đến thăm cậu bốn năm sau và khiến Baljeet rất ngạc nhiên khi biết rằng cô "đã biến thành một cô gái" khi trước đó cô từng là một bé gái nghịch ngợm. Tuy nhiên cả hai con người đều giống nhau, mặc dù Mishti có vẻ thích một mối quan hệ thân thiện hơn so với những nỗ lực đạt được sự lãng mạn của Baljeet, và nhận ra đó là những gì mà cô thích. Hình như Baljeet hơi thích cô nhưng không biết phải làm gì ("That Sinking Feeling"). Ginger Hirano thumb|left|200px|Baljeet và Ginger nhảy cùng nhau. Baljeet chưa biết về điều này, nhưng Ginger thích cậu giống như Isabella thích Phineas, nhưng với một mức độ thấp hơn do việc họ giao tiếp không xuất hiện trên màn hình ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap"). Trong suốt bài hát "It's A New Year", dường như Ginger và Baljeet đang nhảy cùng nhau ("Happy New Year!"). Sau đó, khi Baljeet đang nói với Ginger về "Điệu nhảy Lắc hông" của những chú ong, cậu cho thấy rằng có thể cậu cũng thích cô ấy vì khi Phineas nhờ cậu giúp, cậu nói "Đợi một phút nữa!". Tuy nhiên, Ginger bị biến thành con ong và Baljeet bị bỏ lại một lần nữa ("Bee Day") . Họ đều nhảy cùng nhau trong tập "Druselsteinoween". thumb Mười năm sau, Ginger và Baljeet trở thành một cặp, mặc dù khi nào họ bắt đầu hẹn hò thì chưa rõ ("Act Your Age"). Wendy Stinglehopper thumb|Baljeet và Wendy Có vẻ như Baljeet là bạn của Wendy Stinglehopper, vì cả hai đều biết tên nhau và đều thích môn toán. Baljeet có thể cũng thích cô, vì cậu liều mình cứu lấy món quà giáng sinh của cô. Sau đó, cô và Baljeet nhận thấy cây tầm gửi ở trên họ, và cô hôn cậu một cách nhẹ nhàng. Cậu tỏ ra nhút nhát, nhưng sau đó cậu cũng hôn cô nồng nhiệt. Baljeet khiến cô rất ngạc nhiên và nói "Sau này", khẳng định rằng cậu cũng thích cô ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!"). Irving Baljeet không thích cậu và gọi cậu là mọt sách ("Hide and Seek"), mặc dù họ cùng chiến đấu chống lại Norm Bots của bản sao Doofenshmirtz bằng cách sử dụng bộ đồ The Beak (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension). Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở *Họ của Baljeet thường gây ra sự nhầm lẫn trong một thời gian dài. Ban đầu nó được coi là "Patel",ban đầu dựa trên Wikipedia, và cũng được xem là như vậy trong bộ truyện Freeze Frame và trong trò chơi Phineas and Ferb Top Trumps Card Game, nhưng một lời nói của mẹ cậu ("Baljeet, gia đình Patel đang ở đây này") đã gây ra sự nghi ngờ về việc Patel có đúng là tên họ của cậu không. ("That Sinking Feeling") Jeff "Swampy" Marsh đã đặt tên họ của Baljeet là "Rai" - xuất hiện trong [[A Very Perry Christmas|DVD A Very Perry Christmas]], sự phát hành các [[Phineas and Ferb (tạp chí)|tạp chí Phineas and Ferb]], và trong chương trình Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! - nhưng sau đó đã rút lại điều đó. Vào tháng 11 năm 2012, Swampy đặt tên họ của cậu là "Tjinder". Cậu được gọi là Baljeet Tjinder trong tập phim "It's No Picnic" khi cậu nói "Hãy thử món cà ri của gia đình Tjinder". *Bạn bè đặt biệt danh cho cậu là "Jeet". *Trong phiên bản Tây Ban Nha, tên cậu có lần là "Baljeet Rai". *Trong phiên bản Ả Rập, tên cậu là بخيت "Bekheet". Bekheet là cái tên Ả Rập mang ý nghĩa may mắn. *Trong các nước nói tiếng Anh, Baljeet được Maulik Pancholy lồng tiếng. Trong các nước khác, cậu được lồng tiếng bởi Max Felder (Đức), Elena Palacios (Tây Ban Nha), Anna Apostolakis (Ba Lan) và Lizemijn Libgott (Hà Lan). Lizemijn Libgott cũng lồng tiếng cho Candace và Suzy. *Cậu lần đầu tiên xuất hiện trong tập "S'winter" (được tiết lộ bởi lịch phát hành) và lần đầu tiên nói chuyện là trong tập "Raging Bully". *Chín tập phim mà cho đến nay Baljeet xuất hiện mà không có Buford là "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", "Unfair Science Fair", "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister", "Day of the Living Gelatin", "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", "Undercover Carl", "The Doonkelberry Imperative", "Meapless in Seattle" (mặc dù nó chỉ là xuất hiện nhỏ), và "Delivery of Destiny". *Cái tên của Baljeet chứng tỏ rằng cậu có khả năng đến từ vùng Punjab của Ấn Độ. Cậu đã nhập cư sang châu Mỹ (tiết lộ trong tập "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!"), dù cậu luôn học trong suốt kì nghỉ hè đã nói rằng rằng cậu có thể là người nhập cư và cả học sinh du học. Ngoài ra, trong bài hát Baliwood từ tập phim "Unfair Science Fair", cậu nói rằng gia đình cậu đã di chuyển từ dãy Himalaya đến Kashmir (địa điểm ở Ấn Độ). *Khi gặp nguy hiểm, cậu luôn thở rất nhanh như đã thấy trong tập "Bubble Boys". *Irving tiết lộ trong tập "Nerds of a Feather" rằng Baljeet là người duy nhất chơi đến bàn thứ 16 trong trò chơi Space Adventure đạt được cấp Bậc thầy trên Trái Đất. *Cậu có nuôi con thú cưng là một con cá vàng nhưng không bao giờ được thấy. ("Primal Perry") *Trong tập phim "Unfair Science Fair", cậu rất giỏi ở trường nhưng cậu không phải là "thiên tài máy móc" như đã thấy vì cậu rất kém trong việc sử dụng các công cụ. *Cậu có một người chú tên Maulik trong tập "Picture This", được đặt theo tên diễn viên lồng tiếng cho Baljeet. Cậu cũng có một người chú tên Kamar trong tập "Hip Hip Parade", cùng với Bác Sabu trong tập phim "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!". *Baljeet tin rằng rớt bài kiểm tra toán là điều đáng sợ nhất đối với con người trong tập "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!". *Baljeet có một kệ sách rất lớn. *Baljeet chưa bị điểm nào thấp hơn điểm A ("Unfair Science Fair"). *Baljeet rất thích môn toán. Xuất hiện *"Raging Bully" *"S'Winter" *"Jerk De Soleil" *"Mom's Birthday" *"Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!" *"Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" *"The Ballad of Badbeard" *"Greece Lightning" *"Voyage to the Bottom of Buford" *"Bowl-R-Ama Drama" *"Got Game?" *"Leave the Busting to Us!" *"Comet Kermillian" *"Put That Putter Away" *"The Flying Fishmonger" *"One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" *"Out of Toon" *"Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!" *"Unfair Science Fair" *"Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)" *"The Fast and the Ferbulous: Danville Drift" *"Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Error" *"Toy To You and Me" *"The Lake Nose Monster" *"Tip of the Day" *"Attack of the 50 Foot Sister" *"Day of the Living Gelatin" *"Don't Even Blink" *"Chez Platypus" *"Gaming the System" *"The Chronicles of Meap" *"Thaddeus and Thor" *"De Plane! De Plane!" *"Let's Take a Quiz" *"At the Car Wash" *"Oh, There You Are, Perry" *"Swiss Family Phineas" *"Hide and Seek" *"That Sinking Feeling" *"The Baljeatles" *"Vanessassary Roughness" *"Spa Day" *"Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" *"Bubble Boys" *"Isabella and the Temple of Sap" *"Cheer Up Candace" *"The Bully Code" *"Picture This" *"What Do It Do?" *"Atlantis" *"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" *"Just Passing Through" *"Candace's Big Day" *"Suddenly Suzy" *"Undercover Carl" *"Hip Hip Parade" *"Ain't No Kiddie Ride" *"Not Phineas and Ferb" *"Phineas and Ferb-Busters!" *"Robot Rodeo" *"The Beak" *"She's the Mayor" *"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" *"Nerds of a Feather" *"We Call it Maze" *"Wizard of Odd" *"The Secret of Success" *"Split Personality" *"Brain Drain" *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *"Make Play" *"Canderemy" *"Last Train to Bustville" *"Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" *"The Belly of the Beast" *"Moon Farm" *"Ask a Foolish Question" *"Misperceived Monotreme" *"Candace Disconnected" *"Magic Carpet Ride" *"Meatloaf Surprise" *"Phineas and Ferb Interrupted" *"A Real Boy" *''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' *"Mommy Can You Hear Me?‎‎" *"Tour de Ferb" *"Skiddley Whiffers" *"My Fair Goalie" *"Bullseye!" *"That's the Spirit" *"The Curse of Candace" *"Escape from Phineas Tower" *"Lotsa Latkes" *"Ferb Latin" *"A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas" *"Tri-Stone Area" *"Doof Dynasty" *"Excaliferb" *"Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon" *"Monster from the Id" *"Gi-Ants" *"The Remains of the Platypus" *"Mom's in the House" *"Bully Bromance Breakup" *"Quietest Day Ever" *"The Doonkelberry Imperative" *"Meapless in Seattle" *"Delivery of Destiny" *"Let's Bounce" *"Buford Confidential" *"Cranius Maximus" *"Minor Monogram" *"What A Croc!" *"Sleepwalk Surprise" *"Sci-Fi Pie Fly" *"Sipping with the Enemy" *"Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets" *"Doofapus" *"Norm Unleashed" *"Where's Perry?" *"Where's Perry? (Part Two)" *"Ferb TV" *"When Worlds Collide" *"What'd I Miss?" *"Road to Danville" *"Blackout!" *"For Your Ice Only" *"Happy New Year!" *"Fly On the Wall" *"Bully Bust" *"Der Kinderlumper" *"Sidetracked" *"Primal Perry" *"Mind Share" *"Backyard Hodge Podge" *"Bee Day" *"Bee Story" *"Great Balls Of Water" *"Where's Pinky?" *"Knot My Problem" *"Just Desserts" *"La Candace-Cabra" *"Happy Birthday, Isabella" *"Love at First Byte" *"One Good Turn" *"Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel" *"Thanks But No Thanks" *"Troy Story" *"Druselsteinoween" *"Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror" *"Face Your Fear" *"Cheers for Fears" *"Steampunx" *"Just Our Luck" *"Return Policy" *"Live and Let Drive" *"Phineas and Ferb Save Summer" *"Imperfect Storm" *"The Return of the Rogue Rabbit" (không lời) *"It's No Picnic" *"The Klimpaloon Ultimatum" *"Operation Crumb Cake" *"Mandace" *"Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" *"Lost in Danville" *"The Inator Method" *"Night of the Living Pharmacists" *"Act Your Age" *"Last Day of Summer" }} : - Đây là những tập phim nằm trong sự kiện Spot the Diff Cước chú Liên kết ngoài * Baljeet trên trang Character Central de:Baljeet Tjinder es:Baljeet Tjinder en:Baljeet Tjinder pl:Baljeet Tjinder pt:Baljeet Tjinder pt-br:Baljeet Tjinder nl:Baljeet Rai ru:Балджит Тжиндер Thể_loại:B Thể_loại:Nhân vật Thể_loại:Nhân vật Ấn Độ Thể_loại:Baljeet Tjinder Thể_loại:Nam Thể_loại:Mọt sách Thể_loại:Gia đình Tjinder Thể_loại:Nhân vật châu Á